


Dream in Darkness

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Realm of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Tifa's a romantic teenager hoping her dreams of her soulmate will be sweet and simple and perfect.Her soulmate, however, is Aqua, lost in the Realm of Darkness and losing herself there.





	Dream in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. This was a batch from about a month ago.

Tifa is excited, when she turns thirteen, to get her first dreams of who her soulmate will someday be. She’s a romantic, even if she tries to hide it behind her martial arts classes. She knows, intellectually, that her dreams won’t start the night of her birthday- it has more to do with the onset of puberty than any other specific thing. Still, Tifa can’t help but be excited. Maybe it will be someone she knows, and they’ll have a beautiful teenage romance?

It doesn’t happen that way. The dreams come a little later than her birthday, when her first period sets in.

It’s awful.

Tifa dreams of darkness, being lost and scared. There are monsters in the darkness, waiting to eat her heart at any slip-up.

Her parents are confused when she asks for a light in her room, even though she’s too old for a night-light.

It’s only when she’s older, nearly eighteen, that she stops immediately waking up from her soulbond dreams. When she grows brave enough to look around through the darkness, she sees her- a woman, pared down to the bone, exhausted, unhealthy-thin.

She’s falling into darkness, the same way Cloud is, Tifa can tell. Her heart aches for her soulmate, lost in a world of utter darkness. Tifa feels anxious and helpless. She feels like she can’t do anything for either of them, and that enforced helplessness is difficult and frustrating.

At nineteen she finally tries to speak to her soulmate.

“Hi,” she says, awkward and hopeful. The woman stares at her blankly, before reaching out and touching Tifa’s cheek. Her fingers feel like ice.

“That’s- no. You’re a shade, aren’t you? But- I don’t know you.” She looks confused, and Tifa looks her over. Her blue hair is frosted white at the tips, and her pretty blue eyes have a thin, pale ring of gold next to her pupils.

“I’m not- I mean, you don’t know me,” Tifa says, biting her lip. “I- I’m your soulmate. I’ve been dreaming about you, here, since I was thirteen.” She says softly. The woman looks horrified.

“No- it’s not safe. Go back.” She says frantically. Tifa stares as the white crawls up her hair, the gold rings in her eyes widening until the blue is only a memory.

“Please, tell me your name,” Tifa asks desperately, catching her hand. Tifa can feel her hold on the dream thinning. She’s waking up.

“I- I’m Aqua,” the woman says, and Tifa smiles, eyes tearing up.

“I’ll find you Aqua. I’ll make sure you get out of here, I promise!” She swears. Aqua gives her a small tremulous smile, shrouded in darkness, hair bone-white and eyes a luminous, unsettling gold.

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
